New Friends and Old Ones Found
by PhsycoKiller
Summary: While on a date, Percy and Annabeth find a girl and a boy. Who are they and how do they know so much?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Percy sighed, he hated when monsters ruined things. He and Annabeth were having a nice picnic I'm Central Park when they were attacked. They heard a scream, instincts kicking in they ran toward the sound. A girl was kicking a (very) injured and battered hellhound while a boy lay nearby. The monster dissolved after three more kicks. The girl spat where the monster had lay. She muttered something under her breath before healing the boy with fire. She then procured a blanket and spread it over the boy, she procured another one and threw it around her shoulders.

"Are you going to just stand there and gawk or come over and introduce yourselves?" The girl said without looking up. They walked over,

"Hello Percy, Annabeth" she said without looking up, the two were confused as to how the girl knew them but didn't ask. The boy stirred. His eyes opened and landed on the girl, she smiled and spoke

"Morning David, nice to know your alive" a buzzing sound was heard and the girl instantly started giggling,

"Not a word from you missie!" The boy exclaimed once he realized what was happening.

"Put-your-vibrator-away" she said between giggles. He joined her and started laughing. She noticed them and sobered up,

"Sorry, inside joke" Percy and Annabeth smiled, they knew the two loved eachother. The boy saw them, his eyes widened almost comically and she said,

"yes, it is actually them."

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase..." He said before she whispered something to him. He was instantly quiet. She looked intently at them before asking

"Has Gaia been defeated?"

"Yes..." Annabeth replied before narrowing her eyes "How do you know this?"

"Crud" the girl said. "By the way, Leo is alive. He went to get Calypso. Take me back to CHB, something is happening"

This is my first story please review and tell me what you think about it. Should I post a second chapter?


	2. Chapter 2 -quick note-

Thanks to Guest who reviewed and Jazgirl who followed the story. I'm a beginner, please pardon all mistakes. I've spun an interesting story so far and I plan on updating at least four times over winter break.


	3. Chapter 3

Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me about any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes. Thanks and enjoy! Special thanks to Jazgirl (again)

Chapter 2

Percy and Annabeth were stunned, how did this girl know so much? As if knowig what they were thinking she (yet again) procured something out of nowhere, this time it was a book. She handed the book to Annabeth who read the title and, in turn, handed it to Percy. The title read 'Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief'.

Annabeth POV

They had started walking to CHB and Annabeth looked at the girl and asked, "Where are you getting this stuff from!?" The girl shrugged and grinned. The boy; David, answered the question with an even more puzzling thing, "Who knows, she does it all the time." The girl looked thoughtful before she turned to David and said, "If the demigods exist, do you think we could find Storybrook or the TARDIS?" David laughed, "You never know Kelly, you never know." So now she had a name for the girl, Kelly. David paused,

"Kelly, did you introduce us?" Kelly looked sheepish, she laughed nervously

"hehe sorry..." Annabeth made Percy stop playing with the water he was making shapes out of to watch the two introduce themselves. "I'm Kelly, age 13. My friend is David, he's also 13." (Keep in mind this was happening as they were walking and Percy was leading.) "I'm a daughter of Hestia-" "But-" Annabeth interjected. "She is still a maiden, I was made from the hearth and planted in the womb of a mortal. I grew up with two mortal parents." Kelly explained before Annabeth could ask the question. Annabeth was satisfied with the answer she was given, Percy was shocked, to say the least.

Yes, a cliffhanger. Who's David's godly parent? Mwahahaha

the chapters will be short as to keep suspense, one day I will add a longer chapter when I have the time. Feel free to review. I'm open to suggestions!


	4. Chapter 4 another note

For those who don't know:

TARDIS stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, it is a Doctor Who reference. Storybrook is a OUAT or Once Upon A Time reference. Both are TV shows. Thank you and have a great day. (Or night)


	5. Chapter 5

Lol David is a real person, I'm on skype with him as I write this. He's also, kinda, my boyfriend. (Hi!)

Now to Ch3

Kelly POV

"David's godly parent is Apollo. He also happens to be a pacifist... Not much help with fighting. He's more of a medical person"

That is in fact the chapter. :D

SUSPENSE!


End file.
